In the manufacture of paper towels, an important characteristic of the final product is its wet strength. Paper towels are often used to wipe up fairly large liquid spills and it is necessary that they hold together as well as absorb the liquid. Most commonly, the wet strength of the paper towel is enhanced by the addition of chemical wet strength additives. Alternatively, paper towels have been made using a scrim reinforcement between two tissue plies, resulting in a very strong, but relatively expensive, paper towel.